Catfight
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: Arystar Krory has a dream...or maybe a nightmare. Crack inside. MirandaxKroryxEliade


"Who is she?"

"Who ist she?"

"I-I…um…"

If he knew how or why, he would tell you.

Before him to his left stood his first and dead lover, Eliade, a beautiful blonde, curvy body, red lips and piercing eyes.

To his right, his current lover, Miranda Lotto. A rather average looking woman, brown curly hair, tired eyes, but no one else would know the gorgeous body she had underneath her uniform, in which, for whatever strange reason she was currently in her small night dress, revealing said beautiful body, more importantly her smooth legs.

Speaking of which, he realized Elide was in her usual purple dress but her blonde strands lay neatly behind her back as opposed to her normal pigtailed look…and her dress was, also for whatever strange reason, unzipped to her hip, exposing a generous amount of cleavage.

Before him stood the two girls of his life, revealing far too much skin for the tall exorcist to handle, glaring at each other.

"Oh wow, really? You went from me to this? What junkyard did he pick you up from?" Eliade grinned as Miranda gasped at the insult, rather offended.

"Oh Ja? Vhat cheap stipper club did he find you hm?" she bit back.

"Oh please, like that's an insult" the blonde crossed her arms, looking away for a moment, pretending to look unaffected as the German woman fought back

"Besides, look at you, at least I have boobs you no eyebrowed freak"

Krory gulped, feeling the anger intensify with each verbal assault, "U-um girls…" he started but his meek words fell on deaf ears. All he could do was watch…and stare.

"Hey! He doesn't either!" Miranda glared furiously at the blonde while pointing to the tall man, now insuring that he wasn't forgotten.

Krory blinked for a moment, reaching up and touching his forehead where eyebrows would normally be, "I don't?" he said absent mindedly, astounded by this new discovery.

"Of course you don't you idiot!" the blonde gently slapped her hand over her face," God you're so useless"

"Don't talk to him like that!" Miranda growled, taking a step foreword.

"Oh yeah? what are you going to do about it?" Eliade stepped foreword as well, taking her up on the silent challenge.

That was the last straw, despite being known as the gentle and "wouldn't hurt a fly" exorcist of the Black Order, Miranda just couldn't take a blonde slut talking to her man in such a manner.

So, she tackled her.

Krory watched in pure horror, and strangely some form of excitement, as the two girls rolled around on the floor, scratching, screaming, yelling, hair pulling and some times biting at each other.

His mind screamed for intervention but parts of his body wanted to cheer in excitement. Luckily the better of his half got a hold of him, he shook his head, doing his best to not stare at the two as bits of clothing began to be torn off, he stepped up.

"M-miranda! Eliade please stop!" he tried.

"I was here first lederhosen!" Eliade growled, pulling at Miranda's cheek.

"He's mine now you lost your chance you whore!" Miranda retaliated but pulling the akuma's cheek just as hard.

Now he had enough, it wouldn't be long before he would lose his mind over body battle. He finally bent down and grabbed the two girls by the arm forcing them apart, "Stop! Both of you!"

Despite being at Krory's arm length away from each other, it didn't stop them from reaching for the other, clawing at whatever they could reach.

Krory did his best to keep them apart and stay out of the line of fire," Is there anyway we can move on without the violence please?"

Suddenly the two stopped and reverted their attention to Krory, glaring into his very soul.

"Um…please?" he whimpered, slightly shrinking back in a sad excuse to lessen the pain of being stared down by two angry women.

It was silent for a moment, he felt the two relax in his grip, slowly but cautiously he let them go and watched them carefully.

"I suppose…there's no harm in sharing…" Eliade suggested, smoothing out her dress that was scuffled during the cat fight.

"See there you g- wait what!" Krory paled.

Miranda stroked her chin in thought, "I suppose…ve could do that, so long as you mind your distance"

"Touch me and I will finish what was started here deal?" Eliade brought her hand, asking for a truce. Now Krory began to panic.

"W-wait! What do you mean by sharing!"

Miranda nodded and accepted the akuma's hand, "Done"

* * *

* * *

"AAAAHHH!" Krory screamed in terror as he sat up from his bed, breathing heavily, his eyes nervously darting about the room, trying to recollect what was going on and where he was.

Soon he realized he was in bed, in his room, sweating and completely relieved.

"Oh…it…it was just a dream…" he sighed, running a shaky hand through his hair.

"Thank Go-Gyah!" he celebrated too soon, before he could finish something pulled him back to lie down on his bed. He froze in place, feeling two bodies next to him.

Two naked bodies.

Trapping him in between both and his also naked body.

"Shut up idiot, we're sleeping" Eliade grumbled, holding onto his arm and burying her face into his shoulder.

"Stop the insults slut" Miranda yawned, gently nuzzling her face in his stomach.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Komui!" Krory growled, practically kicking the lab doors down as he stomped through.

"Oh hello Krory, how did you sleep last night?" Komui smiled innocently with a pen and clipboard ready for note taking but instead used it as a shield as Krory threw a small bottle of pills at the supervisor.

"This is the last time I am to ever partake in any experimental drug of yours, EVER" Krory snarled, and with that he stomped out.

It was silent for a moment, save for the rustling of papers that littered the floor as Reever stepped up to retrieve the bottle of pills," I guess your sleeping ecstasy pills didn't work" he sighed, knowing from the very beginning that the experiment was doomed to fail.

Despite Komui stating it was to "improve the moral of exorcists as they sleep peacefully and dream of great and wonderful illusions", Reever and all others knew full well that Komui is just an evil scientist who enjoyed picking on people.

Well, almost everyone knew this. Except for poor Krory obviously.

"Nonsense!" Komui laughed, snatching the bottle from Reever's grasp," I just chose the wrong test subject!"

Reever watched as Komui popped open the lid and picked out four green orbs, double the normal amount.

"Slip these into Lavi's evening tea please, he's onto us already"


End file.
